Snow White
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: #3 of the LS Christmas Special. Complete. She was born with skin white as snow, lips red as a rose, and hair black as ebony wood...a twist to the beloved fairy tale.
1. Prologue Once Upon A Time

Prologue

Sunako waited patiently for him to answer her. The boy glared at her behind his glasses. "I hate ugly girls," he snarled at her.

Sunako blinked, feeling her heart shatter. "But I…"

"I don't want to repeat myself," he growled. "I hate ugly girls, got it?"

"Sempai, I…"

He spun on his heel and left her standing there.

Sunako stayed rooted to the spot watching him go. She heard a door close and her legs gave out. She forced herself to stand and ran out of the school. Tears cascaded down her face as she ran.

It was raining outside and she kept going, no matter how many times she slipped and cut her hands and knees.

She forced herself to stand and walked slowly. As she passed the elementary school, she picked up an anatomical doll and carried it away, taking it home with her.

Sunako set her new doll, which she had named Hiroshi, against the wall of her room.

Looking around, she began to tear down her posters of boy bands, girls she admired, and broke her vanity mirror. She threw away her makeup.

Once she finished, she collapsed onto the floor, biting her nails as tears spilled out again.

"Hiroshi-kun," she said to the model, "my chest hurts like something awful. I feel as though I've been branded…everything I've done for him isn't worth it anymore, is it?"

Hiroshi didn't answer her.

Sunako heaved and forced herself to breathe, though it hurt…

Light Yagami collapsed onto the floor, pasty and perspiration dripping down his face as he clutched his heart.

"Checkmate," L said, staring at him, "Kira."

"Damn you!" Light shouted, staring at him and Ryuk. "Both of you! You were supposed to be on my side, Ryuk!"

"Sorry, Light," Ryuk said, clapping the Death Note shut and putting it in his pouch. He spread his wings and flew into the sky. "I never made a promise to be on anyone's side. Thanks for the entertainment."

"YOU BASTARD!!!"

Ryuk returned to the Shinigami Realm and L breathed a deep sigh. "You were supposed to be my friend."

"Go to hell!"

L masked his pain at the words and spat, "After you, Light-kun."

Misa screamed.

Light breathed one last breath and stopped moving.

L turned on his heel and walked out the door.

Light's father grabbed L's arm. "Are you just going to walk away?"

"What else can I do?" L asked. "I'm hurting too."

When Light's father released him, he walked out.

"Goodbye. Maybe we'll meet again."

L left the building with Watari. Once in the safety of their car, L hugged his knees to his chest and hid his face.

Light was his first real friend—and yet, L knew that Light was Kira, and that Kira was his enemy. But even so, it hurt too deep for words, this betrayal.

Chapter 1: Once Upon A Time…

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess…_

_Before this princess was born, her mother and aunt, the Queen and the King's sister, the Duchess, were speaking. It was a beautiful winter day and the queen accidently pricked her finger with her needle._

"_Oh, sister," the Duchess said, "Are you alright?"_

"_Yes, sister dear," the Queen said. _

_A drop of blood fell onto the snow that had come inside—it was quite warm inside, and the Queen opened the window to cool down. _

_An idea struck the Queen and she looked at her sister-in-law._

"_How grand it would be," she began, "if I were to have a daughter with lips as red as the reddest rose, skin white as snow, and hair as black as the ebony wood."_

"_That," the Duchess said, "would be grand indeed. If need be, my dear Sister and Queen, I would gladly take in your daughter and school her to be a proper princess befitting of my brother's kingdom and I will also find her a valiant husband. If you would will it so."_

"_I would be honored to have you school my daughter."_

_In time, a princess was born. Her skin was white as snow, lips red as the reddest rose, and her hair was as black as ebony wood._

_The Duchess, when she saw her niece, was overcome with deep love for the babe. "Dear brother," she said, "What will you name her?"_

"_Her name," the King said, staring at his daughter with the deepest love only a father could have for his daughter, "is Sunako."_

_Sunako grew and with each passing year, she became more and more beautiful. She was doted on by her aunt the Duchess and her parents, the King and Queen. She grew up believing she was beautiful._

_But one day, she spied a handsome knight and after much pining after him, she confessed to him. _

_But her heart was shattered by the knight, who rejected her affection in the harshest way possible. _

_When her heart was shattered, it was shattered beyond repair and the cruel witch, Venita, placed a curse on the princess, sealing away her beauty. For the knight was Venita's servant, sent to break and destroy the beautiful princess._

_And why is Venita enraged at the sweet, innocent Princess? _

_Whenever Venita looked in her magic mirror, she would recite the magic rhyme: "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"_

_And it was not until the birth of the princess did the mirror change his answer: "It is true that you are fair and beautiful, o powerful Venita. However, there is one who is fairer than thee."_

_Venita fumed and demanded the identity of the one who was more beautiful than she._

"_The princess who bears hair black as ebony wood, skin white as snow, and lips red as the reddest rose."_

_Venita had heard of no such princess and looked for her. When she discovered the princess, she howled in rage and sent her knight to the princess._

_After a long year, the knight's goal was reached with the words no true knight would say: "I hate ugly girls."_

_Once he had said this to the princess, Venita placed a spell on the princess so that the princess would no longer believe in her confidence and beauty. _

_She also sent the princess vassals to keep her from realizing her beauty._

_But one day, the Duchess found out about Venita's curse that was poisoning her beautiful niece. She instantly put her plan into action. _

_Among the Duchesses servants were four handsome men, two princes from neighboring lands and two squires. _

_The Duchess was their guardian and made a deal with them. _

_If they could break Venita's spell, she would erase the debt they owed her. If not, the four of them would have to pay triple the amount the debt was originally._

_With little choice, the four boys agreed. By that time, the princess was deep into the curse and her beauty had been sealed deep inside her broken heart. _

_She could not bear to be around the princes and the squires, especially the squire who was the strongest and would earn knighthood soon—if he learned to keep his anger in check._

_But their task proved more difficult than battling a dragon, for they might as well have been given Medusa to save instead of a princess._

_Meanwhile, there were two princes of vast wisdom beyond their years. _

_The younger prince was manipulative and murderous. He was wedded to Delilah, the lying whore, and had poisoned a maiden to work alongside him. Though his name was Light, he took the title of King Kira. _

_The older prince was virtuous and chivalric, and he was a Black Knight for his true identity would never be revealed to even those he deeply trusted. Though he was a knight of virtue, he dared not save the Maiden, who was so enraptured by King Kira that she dared not leave the King's side. _

_At the decisive battle between the prince and King Kira, Delilah—as she had Samson, her hapless lover—betrayed King Kira and killed him._

_The prince, after the battle was decided with him as the victor, he left King Kira's once domain and returned to his own land in deep sorrow, for he once considered that king of murder and deceit his dearest friend._

_And since then, the Black Knight who was a prince was seen no more._

~Three Years Later~

The scariest girl in all of Tokyo stepped into her school, followed by four boys.

The first to step in was Yukinojo Toyoma, sweet faced and adorable with wide eyes and a kind smile.

After him was Ranmaru Mori, a prince straight out of a fairy tale if not for his crude mannerisms.

After Ranmaru was Takenaga Oda, a boy fit to be a great modern day Shogunate or Feudal Lord in the future—well learned and polite, Takenaga certainly had a bright future ahead of him. Pity Feudalism was old news…

Following Takenaga came the stately gangster Kyouhei Takano, whose handsome features could never be marred by his scowling or glaring.

And the girl who led them inside the school—the scariest girl in Tokyo—was their landlady's niece: Sunako Nakahara.

Sunako was actually very beautiful, but she had frightened everyone so terribly, that it was nearly impossible to tell what kind of beautiful girl she really was.

The four boys that came with her knew quite well, as well as Takenaga's girlfriend—whom would not mind to be called his bride-to-be—Noi Kasahara who held the title of the most beautiful girl in Tokyo.

Noi was envious of Sunako's great strength and confidence (in all but her beauty).

It had been a long, hard year for all six of them and now they graced the halls as sophomore students at Morii High School.

Sunako's beauty had been seen at the rarest times and usually the oddest times as well. She had dark, silky black hair and pale skin—marred only by her lack of care of it—not to mention full pouting lips the color of a dark red rose even without lipstick which she rarely ever wore.

She entered her new classroom and took a seat in the back. She wore a hat to hide her face. She picked at the dirt under her fingernails and waited for class to start.

The door opened and Noi came inside. "Sunako-chan! Are you in this class too?"

"Eh? This is your class, Noi-chan?"

"Yes, it is," Noi said, taking a seat on Sunako's right. "I'm so happy! I'm with both you and Takenaga-kun, Sunako-chan!"

_Oh joy,_ Sunako thought. She smiled at her friend. _Last year I was able to avoid being in the same classroom as them and now…_

Sunako sighed and looked out the window.

"What is it?" Noi asked, frowning.

"Nothing, just staring into space," Sunako answered.

Noi grinned. "Thinking of Kyouhei-kun?"

"Nope," Sunako said bluntly. "Why would I?"

Noi pouted. "Don't you love him?"

Sunako raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"I mean, the two of you should get together! It'd be the cutest thing ever!"

"Not a chance in hell," Sunako muttered. Sunako took out her notebook and began to doodle skulls all over the front page.

"Eh, who's that?" Noi said, looking out the window.

Sunako looked up and went to look outside the window.

There was a limousine in front of the school and a man stepped out. He wore loose, faded jeans, large shoes, and a white sweater.

"He stole my style," Sunako joked.

Noi giggled. "Yeah, he did. Look at that hair!"

"What's wrong with his hair?"

"Absolutely nothing…I just think it's funny how much he looks like you," Noi said.

The man walked up to the school grounds.

"I wonder who he is."

"No idea."

Sunako took her seat again and the rest of the students poured into the room.

Takenaga sat on Sunako's left.

Sunako wondered if she was going to die being so close to both Noi and Takenaga.

The bell rang, but the teacher did not come in.

"What happened to Sensei?" Noi asked Sunako.

"Maybe he ran off scared," a girl, Karin Tanaka, said, turning to look at them, "Because of her," she pointed at Sunako.

Takenaga frowned.

Noi seethed.

Sunako just shrugged.

"What did you say about Sunako-chan?" Noi growled.

"What are you going to do about it, Kasahara?"

"Is there a problem?" The class whipped their heads to the front.

It was the man that Sunako and Noi had spied outside.

"No, sensei," Tanaka said.

He looked at Noi, "Is that right, Kasahara-chan?"

"Y-yes, Sensei."

"Nakahara-chan?"

"Yep."

"I see. Does anyone else want to lie to me?" he said, quirking an eyebrow. "No? Alright. All three of you ladies can stand in the hallway until I call you back in."

Noi, Sunako, and Tanaka left the room, completely shocked.

Takenaga bowed his head, trying to be inconspicuous.

They stood in the hall, lined up against the wall. "Nice going, Tanaka," Noi growled. "You had to open your trap."

"Noi, stop," Sunako hissed.

Tanaka opened her mouth to retort, but Sunako sent her a chilling glare and she silenced, shivering at the look in Sunako's eyes.

_One word and you're dead,_ Sunako thought. She wondered if Tanaka understood, because she avoided eye contact with either of them or spoke a word.

The door opened and Sensei came out. "So, would you like to tell me the truth now?"

"Tanaka-chan was badmouthing Sunako-chan," Noi squeaked.

He looked at Tanaka. "Is this true?"

"N…yes, Sensei—but look at her! She's just so…so creepy and ugly—"

"Tanaka-chan," Sensei warned.

Tanaka's voice caught in the back of her throat, her eyes wide.

He turned to Nakahara-chan. "Stand up for yourself more, Nakahara-chan."

"Why? She's telling the truth."

Sensei blinked, taken aback, "How so?"

"I _am_ ugly," Sunako said. "Maybe you need glasses, Sensei."

"I'm quite certain I don't. All of you, back in the room."

The three girls filed into the room and took their seats again.

Sunako only half paid attention to the lecture; it seemed that he and Takenaga had gotten into a battle of wits.

And as far as Sunako could tell, Takenaga was being bested.

The bell rang for lunch and Noi tapped Sunako's arm. "Yes?"

"I think we're all in trouble, Sunako-chan. Sensei just outsmarted Takenaga without batting an eye—all with that creepy smile and stare."

"What are you getting at?"

Noi pointed at the teacher's desk, where Takenaga and Sensei were talking.

"WHAT!?" Takenaga shouted.

The room silenced.

"But I thought my theory was flawless!"

"You're theory was for trying to turn Nakahara-chan into a lady. You can't change a person like that, Oda-kun."

"B…but what about the rent!"

"Rent?"

"Oh…damn…"

"Oda-kun, what are you talking about?"

"Er…well…"

Sunako approached the desk. "He and my housemates made a deal with my aunt," she explained. "They have three years to turn me into a lady or they have to pay three times the rent."

Sensei was frowning. "I'll call your aunt," he said. "She's no right to exploit children."

Takenaga sputtered, but Sensei stood and walked out the door. "So dead…I'm so freaking dead…I'm ten feet under as I'm standing here…"

"Don't worry, Takenaga-kun," Noi said, hugging him. "Maybe it won't be that bad."

Fifteen minutes later and with only ten minutes to go for the rest of lunch, Takenaga's phone rang. "Hello?"

"_TAKENAGA ODA!!!" _Obachan's voice screamed. Takenaga dropped the phone and tried to hide himself in a corner. _"YOU ARE GOING TO BE BURIED ALIVE WHEN I GET HOME!!! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, YOU BRAT!?!?!"_

Sensei strode into the room and picked up the phone, holding it strangely. "NAKAHARA-SAN!!" he shouted. The class—Sunako included—jumped a foot into the air. The phone was silent. "Next time, you threaten a student I'll have to call the police." He hung up the phone and took it to his desk. He looked at Takenaga. "You can have it back after school."

"Yes, Sensei," Takenaga said with as much awe as the rest of the students.

Sunako was frozen in place—no one had ever _dared_ to speak that way to her aunt before.

Sensei looked at Sunako and smiled.

Sunako felt her heart jolt. _Who is he? _She asked herself.

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful Princess who was cursed to see herself as ugly by the evil witch Venita. _

_Her aunt, the Duchess, tried to help her break the spell with the help of two princes and two squires of handsome visage._

_But one day, a Black Knight that was a prince in disguise came to her amidst her four protectors one day after having vanished for three years since his victory over the evil and manipulative King Kira and vanished the debt the four boys had with the Duchess._

_With one look at the princess, he seemed to say to her, "Fair, beautiful princess with skin white as snow, hair black as ebony wood, and lips red as the reddest rose, do not despair. I will break this spell that Venita has cast upon you. And be assured when I do, I will make you feel as beautiful as you truly are in my own way. Just wait and see, beautiful princess. Even when the world turns against you, you can count on me to stand beside you, for now, and forever."_

_

* * *

_a twist to a classic tale. Thanks for reading!


	2. The Mysterious Teacher

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Teacher

They saw him around every so often, but he didn't teach in their class again.

Every time Sunako saw him, her heart seemed to beat faster than it had in ages.

Two months passed.

One day, an announcement was the cause for the entire school to stare at Sunako more than usual.

"_Sunako Nakahara, Takenaga Oda, Noi Kasahara: report to the teacher's lounge after school today."_

Sunako and Noi exchanged confused and worried looks; they glanced at Takenaga, who shrugged.

Yuki, Ranmaru, and Kyouhei came to their classroom during lunch. "What's going on?"

"What did you three do?"

"I bet Sunako did something illegal, right?"

"Shut up!" Sunako snapped at Kyouhei.

"Yeah, Kyouhei, that was out of line," Noi lectured.

"Now, now," Takenaga said. "I'm sure we aren't in trouble. If we were, we'd be called immediately, not told to go after school was over."

After lunch ended, Sunako tried to pay attention, but she kept feeling the stares of her classmates—it was getting entirely disconcerting and she felt as though, if they didn't stop, she would scream.

Finally, the bell rang and Sunako ran to the teacher's lounge, not bothering to wait for Takenaga and Noi.

She knocked on the door and was let in. "Oh, Nakahara-kun, Yamato-Sensei is waiting. Over there," her old math teacher said, motioning to the teacher in question.

Sunako's heart skipped a beat.

It was the teacher from the first day of class.

Sunako approached him, trying to keep herself calm.

"Sensei?"

He looked at her, his thumb pressed to his bottom lip. He had a strange way of sitting—he balanced on his feet, devoid of shoes and socks.

"Take a seat, Nakahara-chan," he instructed.

Sunako sat across from him the table.

The door opened again.

Noi and Takenaga entered and joined Sunako at the table.

"Now that all of you are here, I can tell you why."

None of them pressed him for an explanation, so he went on.

"I've been looking for some brilliant students to school for a year…for a project so to speak."

"So we're just your project?" Noi snapped.

"All three of you are smart, spunky, and quite interesting. But you're not quite as brilliant as your teachers seem to think. I've gone through some of your work last year and I'd like you to look at the critiques I gave you," he handed them each their own notebooks with works that they had done the previous year.

Sunako scanned them, apart from the original grades, written in red ink, in blue were Sensei's. He even crossed out other comments, saying where she was wrong and where she was right with utter ruthlessness.

Takenaga slammed his notebook shut. "Are you implying," he growled, "That the three of us are idiots?"

Sensei blinked, smirking. "No. Not one of you is an idiot, but you aren't using your heads as well as you could. For example, I know two boys who match my intellect and are just a couple years younger than you are. I think you, especially, Oda-kun, could surpass even me. It's just a matter of figuring out what helps you're reasoning."

"Sorry, Sensei, but I don't understand," Noi said.

"Both boys have their own quirks. The first boy, whom we will call M, works best when he's eating chocolate."

"I can go with that," Sunako muttered, smirking.

"The second boy, N, is good at coming up with theories and scenarios when he has some toys to play with. As for me, I'm not entirely like the first boy. However, if I'm eating something sweet and sitting the way I am right now I have a better chance of coming up with the correct answer."

"So you think we have some sort of quirk like that?" Takenaga asked.

"Maybe," Sensei admitted. "Nakahara-chan seems to be the most likely, but you never know. I intend to help you all surpass even your teachers."

"Eh?" Sunako asked. "Me?"

Sensei nodded. "Starting tomorrow, you will begin private lessons with me after school for two hours every day. Saturdays also when I deem it necessary. You're dismissed."

Sunako, Noi, and Takenaga stood, bowed, and walked out of the teacher's lounge.

Before closing the door, Sunako looked back at him.

He had stood and was getting his things together.

She closed the door and followed Takenaga and Noi.

As they walked home, Takenaga was muttering angrily under his breath.

Noi was just letting him go on with his tirade and Sunako was lagging behind, her mind reeling.

She'd see him every day.

She'd be studying under him.

Sunako sighed and Noi stopped, letting Takenaga go on ahead.

When Sunako caught up to her, Noi resumed walking.

"Are you feeling alright, Sunako-chan?"

Sunako looked at Noi. "Huh?" she asked.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh. Yeah. I'm fine," Sunako said.

Noi frowned.

Sunako elaborated. "I've just been thinking. Every time I'm around Sensei my heart skips a beat or starts pounding really fast." Sunako touched her sternum. "It sometimes starts to hurt, but other than that, I'm really fine."

Noi wasn't totally convinced, but she linked arms with Sunako and pulled her away from the street, walking towards the shopping mall. "Let's go have fun, Sunako-chan. The boys can order pizza or something."

"Noi, what are you doing?"

"Come on! Let's go shopping!"

"But—"

"I want to just try something with you, Sunako-chan," Noi said, stopping and turning to her, eyes wide and her bottom lip trembling.

Sunako's shoulders slumped. "Alright…"

"Yay!" Noi dragged her to as many stores as possible. "You'd look so cute in this!"

Sunako was forced into a black Gothic Lolita dress.

"Kya! You look so cute, Sunako-chan!"

"Noi…please…don't…"

"We're getting it!"

"But I can't afford it!"

Noi smiled at her deviously. "That's fine! My treat," she said, tapping her card against her cheek.

"No! I couldn't possibly—"

"Get changed back into your school uniform and we'll get the dress. It's the closest I can get to shopping with you. If I have to pay for it for you, then it's worth it!"

Sunako tried to stop her, but Noi wouldn't listen.

Though Noi urged Sunako to forget about it, Sunako couldn't help feeling guilt.

They returned to the mansion and Noi called her parents, getting permission to spend the night with Sunako.

When Sunako went to bed, Sensei flashed through her mind.

She hid her head under her pillow and muttered under her breath.

* * *

oh dear, Noi was able to get Sunako to go _clothes _shopping! It's the APOCOLYPSE!!! Yeah...a teeny bit of ooc...


	3. A Change Within Her

Chapter 3: A Change within Her

Two weeks, three days, and two hours.

Sunako's brain on several occasions felt like it was going to fry from the intensive studying with Sensei.

And yet, all it's been was two weeks, three days, and two hours…and one minute.

Sunako set her pencil down and slammed her head on the table.

Noi and Takenaga looked at her.

"Sunako-chan," Noi asked, "Are you alright?"

"My head hurts…it's going to explode…"

Sensei returned with four bottles of juice in his hands. He set them on the table and resumed his position. "Nakahara-chan, sit up."

"Hai…" Sunako did so.

Noi and Takenaga screamed.

Sensei shook his head and face palmed.

Sunako's eyes were lined and the right one was twitching. Her hair was slightly tangled.

"Nakahara-chan," Sensei said, handing her the juice.

"Thank you, sensei," Sunako said, taking the juice.

He distributed the rest of the juice and took a look at what Sunako had done so far.

"Nakahara-chan," he said. "This isn't even that hard of a mathematical level. Half of them are wrong."

Takenaga shook his head, understanding full well where this conversation was going.

"You'll have to redo them," Sensei said.

Sunako's weary expression became horror.

"NOOOO!!!" She screamed. Before Sensei could stop her, she ran out of the room.

Noi and Takenaga glanced at him fearfully.

Sensei shrugged. "This might be more interesting then I first thought. Oda-kun," he said, looking at Takenaga. "Make sure Nakahara-chan comes back tomorrow to fix her mistakes."

"Yes, Sensei."

He let them go.

After the door closed, Sensei smirked. "This is definitely getting interesting."

His phone rang and he picked it up.

"How's the experiment going?"

"Quite well, Watari," Sensei said.

"At the moment, the best out of the three is Oda-kun, Nakahara-chan is running second, but catching up," Watari told him.

"Indeed, she only got half of the problems wrong this time. It'll be interesting to find what she'll do if she masters basic math."

"You're not going to force that poor girl to work on something beyond her?"

"No, I'm not that harsh," Sensei said. "All I want to do is see what that girl can do in comparison to her friends. I'll be heading home now."

He hung up. Sensei shook his head as he put his things back together, but he smiled. _Nakahara Sunako, sixteen years old, brilliant mind, slightly strange, but she is most definitely brilliant._

_Venita looked in her mirror. _

_Her white hair was tied on top of her head in a bun. Her lips were full and moist. Her eyes, midnight blue. Her arched eyebrows were barely visible on her skin. Her nose was pointed, but small. She was tall, lithe, and thin. _

_She wore a black dress that drew attention to her bosom._

_She stroked the gold frame, her nails were perfectly shaped and never blemished. "Mirror, Mirror on the wall," she began. "Who is the fairest of them all?"_

_The mirror answered. "Though you're curse has deeply held the princess, there is one who is determined to break the spell: a wandering prince lost to his country. Your curse, beautiful Venita, will be broken. My answer is thus: Sunako Nakahara."_

_Venita snarled. "Show me this prince."_

_The mirror did so. The image was that of a man with dark, messy hair and bags under his eyes._

"_You," Venita hissed. "The Black Knight who defeated Kira?! It is __he__ who dares to break my spell?!" Venita spun on her heel and stalked out of the room. "Well," she growled. "We shall see about that."_

Noi walked alongside Sunako. "Are you sure you're alright, Sunako-chan?"

"Depends on what's going on."

"I mean about Sensei? Not the math exercises he makes for you."

Sunako shrugged. "I don't know for sure. I still feel weird when I'm around him, but it's dimmed a bit; probably because I'm around him so much now a day."

Noi pursed her lips. "Either way, I'm a bit worried about you, Sunako-chan."

"Why?"

"Well…it sounds like…to me…that you're in love with our teacher."

Sunako blinked. Then she shrugged. "Better a teacher than a Creature of the Light," Sunako said. "At least I can stand being near Sensei even a little bit unlike with Kyouhei."

"Sunako-chan!" Noi snapped.

"What? It's true."

"But…but this is Sensei we're talking about," Noi said. "He's got to be at least thirty!"

"Does he _look_ thirty to you?"

Noi sighed and shook her head. "No," she admitted. "But he's still a bit old for you."

Sunako shrugged. "Like I said, I'd rather fall for a teacher than a Creature of the Light. And if anything, I'd rather not fall back in love again."

"Oh, Sunako-chan," Noi muttered. "You're no fun. You're obviously in love with Sensei, but you're almost as stubborn as Kyouhei!"

"Not a chance, Noi-chan," Sunako snapped.

Noi muttered under her breath as they walked along. She could tell something was bound to happen—and it worried her.


	4. The Deal

Chapter 4: The Deal

Sunako set her pen down and yawned.

She usually scored high, but her teachers were beyond impressed with her. Even though she was still terrible at math, she had certainly gotten better.

At least, she didn't get practically a zero anymore.

Hey, a sixty wasn't _too _bad. It was the best grade she had _ever_ gotten in math.

However it wasn't good enough for Sensei.

Or Obachan, but at least what Obachan didn't know wouldn't hurt anyone. Right?

The bell rang.

Sunako packed her things and headed for classroom 3-A on the third floor, which was reserved for them after school to have their "special" lessons with Sensei.

He set a file in front of them after they had set their things down. "See what you think," he instructed.

"What is it?" Takenaga asked, examining the file curiously, weighing it in his hands.

Sensei smirked, taking a bit out of a slice of strawberry cake. "You'll just have to see."

Takenaga looked over the file and passed it to Noi. Once Noi had examined it, she handed it to Sunako, her brow furrowed.

Sunako's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "IT'S THE STUFF ON THE KIRA CASE!!" she shouted.

"Kira case?!" Takenaga and Noi shouted. They looked at it again.

"So it _is_ the Kira case…"

"This looks difficult…"

"Evidence, would be the correct word, Nakahara-chan," Sensei said after swallowing the small piece. "I think the three of you are smart enough to probably consider the possibility of Shinigami."

"Shinigami!?!" Sunako cried; her eyes wide with glee.

Sensei nodded.

"Where did you get this?" Noi asked him. "I thought this would be sitting on a cold case shelf."

"No. It was solved," Sensei said. "I was part of the team that investigated Kira. In there, you will find a list of victims, the suspect—"

"Suspect?" Takenaga asked. "I thought there'd be more than one suspect."

"At first there was," Sensei said, stabbing the cake again. "But the team investigating Kira was able to narrow it down to eight people, and only one fit Kira's description from earlier evidence."

Sunako glanced through the pictures. "It seems to me," she said, "that Kira was a student, right?"

"He was. What else?"

Sunako shrugged."I don't know yet, I just looked at this," she held up the copy of a time schedule.

Takenaga looked at it.

"This is a college student's schedule," he noted. "So, at youngest, Kira was nineteen or twenty. Ha! Kyouhei owes me ten thousand yen!"

"Eh?" Sensei, Sunako, and Noi said.

"Oh," Takenaga smiled sheepishly. "During the Kira Scare, Kyouhei and I made a bet. He was a pretty big Kira supporter for a bit, most of the group was anti-Kira, but Kyouhei and I bet that Kira was a human."

"Takano-kun believed Kira was a god?" Sensei asked frowning.

"No, more like a Shinigami gone rampant," Noi clarified. "He thought it was cool."

"There's nothing _cool_ about what Kira did," Sensei snapped. "But, Kira was aided by at least one Shinigami."

Noi glanced at another page. "These are just a list of names…"

"Kira's weapon was called the Death Note," Sensei said. "It had a specific power. What do you think that power was, Kasahara-chan?"

Noi pursed her lips and furrowed her brow in thought. "Um…it killed whoever's name was written in it?"

"Exactly," Sensei said. He pulled out a great pile of papers, clipped together in four notebooks. "Most of Kira's victims were criminals. However," he opened the first notebook and turned to a list of other people. "Not all of them were. He killed thirteen FBI agents, an innocent woman, and more." He took another notebook. "He had one accomplice. She was easier to spot out, but still quite difficult to capture."

"All of those notebooks are the lists of victims?" Sunako asked.

Sensei nodded.

Sunako took one notebook and flipped through it. A majority of victims, as noted, were criminals, but at the same time, they stretched all across the globe from those in Japan to all over Asia, Africa, Europe, and the Americas. There were even small notes on men who contributed to the Darfur genocide.

"Over the next few weeks, I want you to each come to a conclusion as to who Kira—the original Kira—is. I'll give you credit if you figure out who the second Kira was, but that isn't your goal."

"Hai," the three students said.

They stood to leave.

"Nakahara-chan," Sensei said. "I'd like to speak with you in private."

Noi and Takenaga left, after giving Sunako a worried glance.

"Yes, Sensei?" Sunako said, sitting down again.

Sensei handed her a slip of paper.

It was her last math test. A bright red sixty stared back at her.

Sunako's stomach churned. She knew where this was going…

"First of all, this is definitely an improvement," he said. "But despite how far along you've come, you could do much better."

"But—" Sunako's voice caught in her throat.

Sensei stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

Sunako sighed and looked at her hands. Though she thought this was definitely better, she didn't seem to understand why she had to score perfectly on every subject.

Math was never, nor ever will be, her best subject.

"How about we make a deal," Sensei said.

Sunako looked up at him, surprised.

"If you can bring it up to an eighty—which you can obviously do—I'll get you a treat of your choice. Anything you want."

Sunako's eyes, which where once dulled with shame, lit with a fire. "Anything I want?"

"Even your own apartment, if you want…or a dinner at a fancy restaurant—it's all up to you."

_I can finally get that new kitchen knife set that I've been wanting for nearly six months! _Sunako thought. "So all I have to do is get at least an eighty or above."

"Yes. However," Sensei's smirk widened. "Even a seventy-nine is unacceptable."

Sunako's mouth dropped. _If I get anything lower than an eighty, no matter how close, the deals off?! But…well…fine! _"Alright, I'll do it."

Sensei smiled and Sunako stood, bowed, and left.

Noi and Takenaga had waited for her out in the hall.

"What did he want?" Takenaga asked.

"I got better at math, but it's obviously not good enough for him. He made a deal with me—"

"If this has anything to do with getting an eighty or above in Math, I'll smack you," Takenaga growled.

Noi hit Takenaga on the back of his head.

"I have a good reason!" he whined.

"Kyouhei's rubbing off on you," Noi snapped. "Well, good luck, Sunako-chan."

"Thanks, Noi-chan. And Takenaga," Sunako said, smirking. "I'd like to see you _try_ to hit me. Besides, not once did you get me motivated for trying. I just tried because Kyouhei was trying so hard."

Takenaga screamed and tried to tackle Sunako, but Noi restrained him.

"Run, Sunako-chan!" She shouted.

Sunako ran faster than a cheetah on Comcast High Speed Internet.


	5. Kitchenware

Chapter 5: Kitchenware

"I don't think there's any other conclusion," Takenaga said, setting the file down, rubbing his forehead. "I'm certain that Kira was Light Yagami."

Noi shrugged. "He is the ideal, but why not his sister? She could've been smart enough to do it."

"No," Sunako muttered. "Definitely Light Yagami. His sister doesn't seem to be the kind of girl that could even handle the thought of killing someone. Nor does she seem to be smart enough to pull it off."

Sensei, if he was in the room while they discussed the best possible suspect, would have been beaming with pride.

But he wasn't—he had gone out to get some cake from the bakery a few blocks away from school.

"Two out of three, Noi, we're going to say the prime suspect is Light Yagami."

Noi shrugged. "I was trying to be objective, but I guess it was a stupid idea anyway."

"We won't hold it against you, Noi-chan," Sunako said, massaging her own head. "Ouch…"

"What is it?"

"My head hurts," She muttered. "I've never done so much math in my life."

Takenaga looked at the practice sheet that Sensei had given her to do. He scanned the page. "Sunako, make sure you get the answers in the right place this time," he said.

"That good?"

"Very good," Takenaga said.

"What's good?"

They spun around to the door.

Sensei had come back, holding a bag in his hand.

Sunako snatched her worksheet away from Takenaga and got back to work on it.

Sensei raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. He set the bag down and held his hand out for Sunako's worksheet. Grudgingly, she handed it out.

Sensei examined it, his eyes scanning the page. "This is good," he said, handing it back to her. "Finish it and do well on your next test."

Sunako nodded and went back to work.

_And it's only been a week and a half,_ Sensei thought, staring at the dark haired girl, almost beaming. _Sunako Nakahara, you certainly have a lot of potential…_

"We came up with a suspect," Noi said, once they had reached the end of the lesson.

Sensei glanced at them and set the paper he was looking at down.

"And?"

"We aren't entirely sure, but our prime suspect is Light Yagami," Takenaga said.

Now, Sensei did beam, "On what grounds?"

"He's the only college student among the suspects listed," Sunako added. "We plan on doing a little more work on it…"

"No, this is good," Sensei said, pressing his thumb to his bottom lip. "You're all doing fine. I'll see you all tomorrow."

While Takenaga and Noi left, Sunako stayed behind.

"Sensei, I was wondering, I know I've been getting better at math, but is there any way I could get better without my head hurting?"

Sensei shrugged. "Possibly, but I doubt it. Why?"

Sunako showed him one problem. "I can't seem to figure it out. Each time I try, my head starts to hurt."

Sensei glanced at the problem and motioned her to sit next to him. "How are you trying to solve it?"

Sunako told him.

"You're making more work for yourself. Here, you can solve it this way…"

"Jeez! I don't know what you see in Sensei, Sunako-chan. He creeps me out," Noi said.

She waited for Sunako to answer.

"Sunako-chan?" Noi looked behind her.

Sunako was not there.

Takenaga stopped and also looked behind.

"Where's Sunako-chan?" He asked.

Noi bit her lip. "I'm going back for her."

"Noi, I'm sure Sunako-chan'll be alright," Takenaga said, steering Noi out of the school. "Sunako doesn't need to follow the buddy system constantly."

Noi pursed her lips, but allowed Takenaga to lead her away.

_But…Sunako-chan has a crush on him…what if…_Noi walked out of the school and her thoughts trailed into nothingness as she walked alongside Takenaga.

Sunako slung her bag over her shoulder. "Thanks for helping me, Sensei," she said, bowing.

Sensei inclined his head in a nod and Sunako walked out of the door, unaware that his eyes followed her. "Certainly have a lot of potential," he muttered. He looked at the worksheet again. "Maybe…more than even you yourself think…"

Two days later, Sunako strode into the room and slammed her latest math test down on the table, having arrived before Noi and Takenaga.

She was smirking darkly.

Sensei blinked, looking at the paper.

"I believe you said I had to get an eighty or above?"

"So I did," he said.

Sunako took her hand off the paper and Sensei glanced at it.

He blinked.

A ninety-seven in bright red ink was written boldly on the paper.

He looked at Sunako, who was still beaming. He set the paper down and pressed his thumb to his lip, smirking.

"So," he said, "what did you have in mind?"

"There's this kitchenware set that I've been eying for a while," Sunako said.

"Kitchenware?" Sensei asked, trying not to laugh. "You want kitchenware?"

"The ones I use at home are nearly all old and worn," Sunako said. "And this kitchenware set has been on the market for only six months, but I couldn't possibly afford it on my own."

Sensei shrugged.

Noi and Takenaga entered the room.

"After school, then, Nakahara-chan," Sensei said, "we'll go get it."

"Yay!" Sunako squealed.

Noi gave Takenaga a worried look, but he shrugged.

A minute later, Noi, Sunako, and Takenaga were working on the case again.

"Okay, there's some hair…fingerprints…" Noi said, laying out each of the forensic evidence.

"No, I don't think those belong to the original Kira," Sunako said.

She and Takenaga were examining the list.

"Sensei, is this a handwritten list?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Okay…Hey, wouldn't it have been easier to figure out who Kira is, just by getting a sample of the suspect's handwriting?" Takenaga said.

"Oh?" Sensei said, smiling. "That's a good observation."

"If Light Yagami's handwriting matches that of the handwriting on the list, then why couldn't it work?"

"True, but how would you be able to recognize his handwriting?" Sunako asked.

"Some of the names are written in English," Takenaga said. "For instance, 'Lind L. Taylor.' If we can get Yagami's handwriting in the _English_ language, it would have simplified the case and instantly prove his guilt."

"No, not instantly, but increase the suspicion and possibility," Sensei said. "You can only prove that, at one time, Light Yagami had had the Death Note and written in it. That would only prove that he has murderous capabilities, but not that he, in truth, is the original Kira. Nakahara-chan, what do you think?"

"Eh? Oh…erm…I guess there's some truth in that. But Kira didn't know his victims directly."

"How certain are you of that? He had to have come across _one_ of his victims," Sensei pressed.

Sunako tapped her pencil to her cheek in thought. "What if…if he did come in contact with anyone, it would have been…say…an officer…he has killed a couple police officers…and he was being tailed by the FBI for a while…"

"Keep going, you're almost there."

"Ray Penbar was one of Kira's victims and he was the FBI agent that was trailing Light Yagami and his family," Sunako said, looking at the list of victims. "A few days after an accident on a bus, Ray died from a heart attack after getting off a subway. And at random, the other FBI agents died also around that same hour. A few days later, Naomi Misora, who was Ray's fiancée, disappeared."

"Why would she disappear?" Sensei continued.

"Well, wouldn't that mean that the Death Note would also enable the user to manipulate the person it kills?" Noi asked. "I mean, Penbar died a few days after encountering Yagami and a few days after Penbar died, his fiancée vanishes? Maybe…maybe Yagami—if Kira—encountered Misora and disposed of her…"

"She's definitely in the list of victims," Sunako said, pointing at Naomi Misora's picture in the notebook, "but her name isn't in the list of victims."

"But maybe that was one of Yagami's precautions," Takenaga added. "If his weapon really was a magical notebook that could kill people, then maybe he didn't always carry it around with him. Maybe he carried slips of it with him whenever he needed to."

"So that if he encountered a threat…" Noi began.

"He could kill them," Sunako finished.

Sensei started clapping. "Bravo," he said, beaming. "However, there were two vital pieces of information needed for this to be a success. Can any of you tell me what those two pieces of information was?"

"He needed a face and a name," Noi said without hesitation.

Takenaga, Sunako, and Sensei stared at her.

"I saw the broadcast and it was posted on youtube. It's still up too."

Sensei blinked. "It's on youtube?"

"Yep," Noi said.

"How…never mind," Sensei said. "I don't really want to know…but you're absolutely right. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hai," Noi and Takenaga left after packing.

Sunako slung her bag over her shoulder.

"I suppose you want to get that kitchenware set now."

Sunako grinned.

Sensei finished packing his things and led her to his car.

"I thought you road a limo everywhere?"

"It's troublesome to ride in one _everywhere_," Sensei said.

"Wait…you have a limo _and_ a car."

"Yeah…"

"Who are you?! Sensei, were you a rich kid?"

"No, I'm an orphan. My other job pays extremely well," he said, holding the passenger's door open.

Sunako climbed in, glancing around the car.

_What kind of teacher IS HE!?_

The car's exterior was white. The seats were made of leather and Sunako dared not touch the radio. Just the fear that she might break something made her shiver (and it took a lot to do that). There was even a little TV above the stereo and a car phone.

"Sensei," she said as he revved the engine to life. "Are you sure you're really a teacher?"

"I did get a license to teach, but teaching, at the moment, is more of a hobby. I've little patience for idiotic children. That first month here subbing just to find worthy students was downright torture!"

"Then why teach?"

"Like I said," he answered, leaving the school parking lot, "it's a hobby. I've more spare time on my hands than usual these days, so I figured I'd try it out."

"But why high school? Why my school of all schools?"

"No reason, I figured that I might be able to find some good students at Mori High. Especially since there was so much…supernatural activity going on last year, and having been on the team hunting Kira, you could say that I've become intrigued in the supernatural."

"Really?"

"I've yet to see anything extremely strange happen, but I'm keeping my eyes open."

Sunako shrugged. "If you want live proof, ask my housemates about all the times I was possessed last year."

"You were possessed?"

"By a ghost named Eliza, Captain Wing when we went to a deserted island…a cursed diamond had to have been the worst because I knew what was happening. Oh! Then there was the ghost cat…"

"Ghost cat?"

"Yeah…a ghost cat," Sunako admitted. "But that wasn't as bad as the diamond."

"Why? What happened?"

Sunako opened her mouth and closed it, blushing. "Uhm…"

"Was it that bad?"

"I prefer not telling you…"

"Oh, okay," Sensei said. _Must have been pretty bad, _he thought.

"It wasn't so much _during_ the possession as it was what happened _after_."

"Really?"

"That's all I'm saying," Sunako said. She looked out the window, trying to control her blush. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

"No," Sensei said. "I've seen Shinigami. After that, I'm sure that anything exists or can happen now."

"Even bad luck?"

"That's something I have to see for myself."

"Then you don't believe that anything can happen or exist," Sunako pointed out. Sensei snickered, pulling into the kitchenware store.

Sunako quickly led him to the set she wanted. Ten minutes later, they pulled out of the lot.

Sunako didn't mean to notice, but she did notice that his leg was jittery.

"You know how I usually sit, it's takes a lot of self control for me to sit normally," Sensei said, smiling.

Sunako blushed and looked away. "Sorry," she said.

A few minutes passed in silence. Sensei pulled up at the mansion. "Wow, you live here?"

"It's my aunt's house."

"Right…I knew she was rich, but I didn't know you lived like this."

"Yeah…Thanks for the kitchenware set, Sensei," Sunako opened the door.

"Hold it," he said. Sunako looked back at him. "I'll get you another gift at the end of the school year if you keep your grades up. Sound like a plan?"

Sunako nodded. "I'll do my best."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, Nakahara-chan."

"Tomorrow then," Sunako agreed, getting out of the car.

After she had entered the house, she heard the screeching of wheels.

Sunako entered her room and a grin spread to her eyes. She began to giggle.

_What's wrong with me? Why can't I stop smiling?_


	6. Too Obvious

Chapter 6: Too Obvious

_The princess ran to her friend, Lady Noi. _

_Noi may have been the same age as the princess, but the lady had vast wisdom on things that the princess had long forgotten because of Venita's curse._

_Princess Sunako had long forgotten what it felt like to be in love, but now the feeling—though she did not recognize it—had returned. _

_The princess knocked on the lady's door and was allowed inside by Lady Noi's mother…_

_Elsewhere, the black knight—the prince—was having the exact same dilemma. He had never been in love himself. Every moment he closed his eyes, he could see her…_

_Venita stared at the image of both the black knight and the princess. She snarled and stalked away. "There has to be a way to stop him," she muttered to herself. _

"_But, my lady," a fairy said, "Not even King Kira could stop the black knight; nor could Lady Misa." _

_Misa was the maiden that was captivated by the King. _

_Venita glared at the fairy who cowered before her gaze. Venita sat on her throne, tapping her perfect nails against the arm rest of the chair. "That is true," she said. "But then what to do?"_

"_Why not strike the princess again?" the fairy suggested._

"_That would be the ideal," Venita said. _

_An idea struck the witch and she stood. Without a word, she swept past the fairy and descended down into the catacombs of her palace where her workshop was._

Sunako sat on Noi's bed, hugging her knees.

Noi stared at her hands, which were folded on her lap. "It sounds to me," Noi said, "that your crush escalated to unrequited love."

Sunako looked up at Noi. "But that's impossible," she said. "Is it?"

"No, it isn't," Noi said. "You're describing things that I sometimes feel when I'm near Takenaga-kun or even when I'm not. When you're near him, you feel happy, you sometimes can't stop smiling and you're looking forward to spending time with him, right?"

Sunako nodded.

"And when you're away from him, you sometimes feel empty?"

Again, Sunako nodded. "It feels like a hole in my chest," Sunako said. "And yet, when I'm near him, sometimes I realize how fast my heart is beating. But I'm not in love."

"Yes, you are," Noi said.

"But I can't fall in love again!"

"Why not?"

Sunako looked away.

"Oh…you're scared of rejection again?"

"It really hurt the first time. And he's a teacher. He could get in trouble."

"But didn't you say that teaching was just a hobby of his?"

"Yes. He got a license for it, but it's just a hobby. He has a better paying job—you should have seen his car."

Noi rolled her eyes. "Well, I'll go with you, but only to support you afterwards if it turns for the worst," she said, grabbing the new school directory. Noi stood and took Sunako's hand. "Let's go find his place."

_Venita gathered her ingredients together and began to concoct a new spell._

_The fairy came down. "Lady Venita! Lady Venita!" _

"_What?"_

"_It's bad! Very bad," The fairy chirped. "You have to come upstairs—to the Mirror, the Mirror!"_

_Venita set her ingredients back on the table and ran upstairs, back to the Mirror._

Sunako looked behind her at Noi who gave her a thumbs' up.

Sunako felt adrenaline rush through her body. She was shaking all over. She gathered her courage and knocked on the door.

An old man answered. "May I help you?"

"I…I'm looking for my teacher. I think he lives here."

"Of course, come in," the man stood aside. "I'll let him know you're here, Nakahara-san."

Sunako stepped inside and was taken to a living room. She took a seat. Her heart was pounding madly. She was certain she was going to be hurt again.

"Nakahara-chan."

Sunako jumped and looked behind her.

Sensei came up and sat next to her on a different couch. "Are you alright?"

"I…I…"

He waited patiently, staring at her. Sunako looked at her hands.

"I'm sorry, Sensei, I guess I'm just a foolish little girl to you, but…but I…"

"I love you, too," he said. Sunako looked up.

"How did—"

"You're readable," he said. "I could tell the moment I saw you sitting there."

Sunako bit her lip and looked away.

Sensei moved to sit next to her and cupped her chin, gently forcing her to look at him.

"I'm—" Sunako's words caught in her throat when he kissed her.

Sunako's eyes widened, her heart pounded quickly, and heat rose inside her.

_No…I'm not going to get a nosebleed, _she urged. _I don't want to pass out. Not when I'm with him…not when I'm with Sensei…_

Though she still felt warm, she had indeed stopped herself from getting a nosebleed.

_Venita approached the Mirror. "Tell me what's happened," she demanded._

"_To tell would not be enough, but to show thee would increase thy ire against their love." None the less, an image appeared. The black knight had the princess in his arms, kissing her lips in a sweet, chaste kiss. Venita's rage boiled. "Thy spell is broken," the mirror said. The image vanished, "Commends to true love's kiss."_

"_True love's kiss?" Venita growled, "True love's __**kiss**__?!"_

_She slammed her fist into the Mirror with enough force to shatter any old, regular mirror. Yet the Mirror did not break._

"_Vent your ire elsewhere dear lady," the Mirror said. "I only speak the truth which only rarely may remedy."_

_Venita screamed and strode away. "I WILL KILL THAT PRINCESS WITH MY OWN HANDS IF I MUST, BUT SHE WILL DIE!!!"_

Sunako left the house and approached Noi, who looked fearful—as though expecting Sunako to come out in tears.

"How'd it go?" Noi asked.

Sunako blushed and touched her lips. They were still burning from his touch.

Noi's mouth dropped. "He kissed you?"

Sunako nodded.

"How'd it feel? I mean, Kyouhei kissed you before, but every time, you passed out with a nosebleed."

"I almost did get one," Sunako said, "Almost. I had to focus all my will power not to get one."

"But how did it feel being kissed like him?"

Sunako gave it some thought, "Like flying. I felt like I was flying after I had stopped thinking about getting a nosebleed. It sort of vanished from my mind after a minute."

"Did you kiss him back?"

Sunako nodded.

"Then why do you look sad?"

"Because I don't know what's going to happen next?"

"You never do," Noi said, hugging Sunako. "But you'll be alright."

"But…"

"But nothing," Noi said. "You still have a whole group of friends that will support you if anything goes wrong. Come on, let's go get some ice cream."


	7. Identity

Chapter 7: Identity

They had known each other five months. They were secretly together for one.

Only Noi knew of their relationship.

It wasn't usually expected, but Noi was very good at keeping secrets.

She dared not tell even Takenaga, knowing that he'd, in turn, tell the rest of the boys.

Though it would have stopped there, none of them (except maybe Kyouhei…well…Noi wasn't entirely sure about that actually—she was certain that even if Sunako didn't love Kyouhei, he at least loved her) would like Sunako dating their teacher, whether teaching was just his hobby or not.

Sunako finished making dinner before getting her coat and leaving the house.

"Where are you going?" Kyouhei asked.

The other boys stopped eating and looked at her.

"Out," Sunako said.

"Out?"

"I'm going out."

"Be careful," the boys—save Kyouhei—chorused.

Sunako left the house and closed the door. She looked behind her. There was a limo waiting for her at the gate.

Sunako went to the limo and the door opened for her.

Sensei smiled at her and she got in.

"You said you had a surprise for me?" she asked.

"Later," he promised, "at the restaurant."

"Please say it's not French."

Sensei shook his head, smiling. "Kami have mercy, no. I don't care _how_ exquisite French food is supposed to be. I can't stand it!"

"Good. Neither can I," Sunako said. A thought hit her. "Sensei, don't you usually eat sweets?"

"It helps my reasoning. Remember when I told you about the boy that always has to have chocolate?"

"Yes."

"It's like that. But that doesn't mean that I don't eat…healthier…food sometimes."

Sunako raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes?" she repeated.

Sensei laughed nervously and scratched his head.

Sunako was told to dress casually.

And with Sensei dressed casually himself, it eased her worry a bit, but…why the limo?

_Oh well. Maybe it's not a very high class place anyway…_

A few minutes later (that passed like seconds due to a very interesting conversation…), the door opened for them and they entered the restaurant.

"I thought you said casual!" Sunako said, staring at the restaurant.

"I did," Sensei said. "It's a pain dressing up for dinner."

"L!" the butler—Sunako didn't know what else to call him—snapped.

Sensei ignored him and led Sunako inside.

Apparently, he had dined there before. The moment they walked in, the manager promptly led them to a secluded room already set with food.

Not for the first time, Sunako wondered who her teacher really was. They sat across from each other.

"Itidakimasu," they said before dining.

After a moment in silence, Sensei began to speak: "Sunako-chan."

Sunako looked up from her food. "Yes?"

"What I'm about to tell you must _never_ get out. Not even Kasahara-chan is allowed to know this."

"Is it bad?"

"No. Not bad, but it's vital that you keep it secret. There's a reason I chose you three to analyze the Kira case. Since it was solved three years ago, I didn't really need to have you three work together on it, but I wanted to see if you could solve an already solved case on your own."

"Why?"

"How much do you know about the man who led the case?"

"You mean L?"

"Yes."

"Only what everyone else probably knows, I suppose…which isn't much."

"You know he is the greatest detective in the world."

"Yes, but that's only what I've heard from Noi. She lives in the same area as Kira did, apparently."

Sensei nodded. "Sunako-chan," he began, staring at her intensely.

Sunako bit her lip, somewhat squeamish under his gaze.

"I'm L."

Sunako blinked. Her lips parted. Her voice was caught in her throat for a minute. "You're…you're L!?" she almost shouted.

"Shh! No one must know," he whispered.

"But I know," Sunako said.

"I trust you," he added. "I wouldn't have told you if I didn't think I could trust you with my identity."

"But even now you don't. Not really," Sunako said, frowning at him. "L's just a stage name, right?"

"No, actually, it isn't," he admitted. "L really is my name. L Lawliet is my full name. It's an odd name, I know, but that's my name."

Sunako bit her lip and looked away. _Considering he's telling the truth, then I'm in love with a detective. Which…I guess…is better than my teacher, but he's both. And if he's lying…_Sunako looked at him again.

L was waiting for her answer.

_No, _she concluded, _he's telling the truth._

"Why do I have to keep quiet? Does it have anything to do with your enemies?"

L nodded. "If they knew about you, you'd be targeted for sure."

"So no matter where we go from here, everything's still shrouded in secrets," Sunako concluded.

"Sadly, yes. And there will be times that I'll be gone, constantly, for months on end. At the moment, I'm not taking any cases, but once the school year ends, I'm going to see if anything interesting comes my way."

Sunako readjusted her position from formal to cross legged. "So…"

"So."

"What happens now?"

L studied her solemnly. "I don't know. I leave it to you."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the one at risk."

Sunako bit her lip. "I was hurt once. About three years ago."

L tilted his head to the side.

"I had a crush on one of my Sempais. After I had finally gotten the courage to tell him, he said I was ugly. I don't know how I'll take it if my heart is broken again. Before, it almost…it felt like I was destroyed."

L stood and walked over to her. He embraced her. "You're beautiful, Sunako-chan," he said. "And it's all up to you. What do you want?"

Sunako bit her lip. "I want to stay with you," she whispered. "I want to stay with you, Se—L-san."

"_How grand it would be…to have a daughter with lips as red as the reddest rose, skin white as snow, and hair as black as the ebony wood…"_

_In time, a princess was born. The princess had lips as red as the reddest rose. She had skin as white as snow. She had hair black as the ebony wood._

_But the princess was put under a curse by Venita, the witch who was proud of her beauty and deemed more beautiful than any woman in all the world…until the birth of this princess._

_But at the same time as the princess was cursed, a knight—a long lost prince—defeated a murderous and manipulative king who ruled with an iron hand and fear._

_And now, that princess was free from her spell, thanks to that very knight…_

_But Venita, that evil witch of vanity, was not done yet. And the witch swore that if her final attempt to keep the princess in the darkness failed, she will die…_

…_But Venita was cunning and refused to allow herself to succumb to death…_

_The princess, she decided, would just have to take her place._

_

* * *

_

okay, I'll be VERY honest: sometimes this pairing is hard to write... ^^;


	8. Vanity's Final Strike

Chapter 8: Vanity's Final Strike

Sunako took a deep sigh and turned to the mirror. She stared at her face for five seconds, and turned away.

_Well, I'm getting better at looking at myself again._

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Sunako said.

The door burst open and Noi came in, grinning from ear to ear.

"Su-na-ko-chan!" Noi sang, "let's go shopping!"

Sunako thought about this. "Sure, so long as we can stop at the market. I need to get some ingredients for tonight's dinner."

Noi sweat dropped, but recovered after a moment. "Okay."

Sunako grabbed her coat and they left the mansion.

_Venita smirked—looking at the concoction. In it reflected the princess and Lady Noi. _

"_Now…what would work best, little princess?" Venita laughed to herself. "Broken hearts, ugly little girl, are all that you're going to have. Not even your Prince Charming is going to save you from your fate."_

_Venita went away from her cauldron and to the table. _

_The fairy, who had been hiding on top of the chandelier, floated down and looked in the cauldron. "Princess Sunako?" The fairy's eyes widened and she flew out of a window. "I have to warn the Duchess!" the Fairy muttered. "The Duchess will know what to do!"_

Noi had bags of clothes in her hands.

Sunako, on the other hand, carried groceries.

"How is it we're best friends?" Noi asked Sunako, who shrugged.

"Maybe we're just crazy," Sunako answered.

Noi giggled. "I think you're right. We're both pretty crazy," she agreed. "What are you going to make the boys?"

"I was thinking of miso soup with pot stickers."

"Yum!"

"Girls! Get out of the road!" a man shouted.

Before Noi or Sunako could react, a truck swerved.

Sunako grabbed Noi and tried to pull her out of the way.

Their bags forgotten, Sunako and Noi tried to run.

The side of the truck collided with both girls, first Sunako, then Noi…

_The Duchess sat at a desk, reading a letter from her sister-in-law. She picked up a quill and a fresh piece of parchment, ready to report to the Queen the progress of the princess._

"_Duchess! Duchess!" _

_The Duchess turned around and stared at the fairy. "What is it?"_

"_Venita's going to kill the Princess!" the fairy said. _

_The Duchess stood in alarm, but then a shock went through her._

"_Sunako-chan!" the Duchess whispered._

Noi woke groggily.

"Oh thank god, you're alright," the nurse said. "You've been asleep for two days, honey."

Noi blinked. Her tongue was thick in her mouth. "Su…Su…"

"You're friend isn't doing so well. She's on life support," the nurse told her, stroking Noi's hair. "But don't worry: I'm sure she'll be alright. Don't strain yourself, honey. You're parents have been worried sick."

The nurse left and Noi closed her eyes.

_Sunako-chan…_she began to cry…

The boys, save Kyouhei, visited Noi with her parents.

"Have you seen Sunako-chan?"

Takenaga nodded. "She's not doing well. She's hanging on though, but the doctor's aren't hopeful. Kyouhei's still with her. I've never seen him so scared."

"Maybe he'll finally figure out he loves her," Ranmaru said grimly. "But I don't want him moping around the house…"

Noi winced. _So Kyouhei is in love with Sunako-chan. I knew it, but…I'm more worried about Sensei._

"Tell me how bad she is," Noi said. "Don't sugar-coat it."

The boys looked at each other.

Yuki bit his lip, tears welling in his eyes.

Ranmaru looked away.

Takenaga sat down and took Noi's hand. "Sunako-chan's right arm is broken as well as a couple ribs, and one foot was dislocated," he said. "She's healing, but she hasn't woken up at all. She has a terrible concussion. The doctors think that there's a chance she _might_ wake up, but they aren't very hopeful. They're doing all that they can—Obachan was notified and she demanded that they give it their all."

"We're waiting for Obachan to get here," Yuki added.

"Someone has to tell Sensei," Noi said. "I think he should know. Takenaga, please, call him."

"Why does he need to know?"

_Because he and Sunako-chan love each other! _"Because I think he should know," Noi said, swallowing.

Takenaga looked at her skeptically.

Ranmaru, who had heard, silently said, "oh."

Noi stared at Takenaga almost begging him to call Sensei.

"Alright, I'll call him." Takenaga took out his phone. "Not one word or I'll be thrown out," he said to the group as he dialed Sensei's number.

Obachan strode through the hospital grandly. She stopped at the receptionist's desk. "I'm Sunako Nakahara's aunt. Where's my niece?"

"Are you her guardian?"

"I am."

"Nakahara-chan is in the intensive care unit," the receptionist said. "Room twenty-five," the receptionist drew Obachan a map.

"Thank you," Obachan said. She strode down the hall towards the room, trying to school herself not to run or cry. _Kami, please save my niece_, she prayed.

L hung up the phone and ran out of his house.

"L?" Watari asked.

L didn't answer him, but grabbed his car keys, almost running to the garage.

He probably caused several accidents—or near accidents—on the way to the hospital.

He didn't stop for the officer that tailed him.

Once he arrived at the hospital, L parked the car and jumped out, ignoring the officer's shouts.

"Where is Sunako Nakahara?" he demanded, nearly shouting at the startled receptionist.

"R-room 25, third floor, intensive care unit," she squeaked.

L ran towards the room, occasionally flashing his police badge when necessary. The officer followed him, knowing what to do, but at the same time, did not.

L knocked on the door, but did not wait for an answer.

"Are you mad?!" the nurse shouted. "Who are you?"

"That," L said, "doesn't matter. Where's Sunako?"

The nurse, too bewildered, pointed at a bed.

L strode over to the bed and stopped.

Sunako was hooked up to a life support machine. She had a bandage around her head. L took her hand falling to his knees.

"Sir?" the officer began.

L turned to him.

"Ryuuzaki!" Matsuda said. "Oh, Kami! I didn't recognize you."

"Matsuda, get out," L snarled at him.

"I'll just…be outside the door," Matsuda said.

L kissed her hand. "Please, Sunako, wake up. Wake up…"

L didn't notice the door open, or Kyouhei come in.

Kyouhei stared at L as though he had never seen him before.

Kyouhei approached him cautiously, but stopped as though thinking better.

He swallowed, then continued to approach. "Sensei?"

"Get out," L snarled.

"Wh—"

"I said get out!"

Kyouhei backed away before striding out of the room.

Noi had some serious explaining to do.


	9. True Love's Kiss

Chapter 9: True Love's Kiss

_The princess was too beautiful to be kept hidden, so a coffin of diamond glass was made for her with gold sealing…_

Obachan waited for her brother and sister-in-law to enter the hospital.

Before long, people were clearing a path for her brother. "Where is she?" he demanded.

"This way," Obachan said leading him upstairs. "There's an officer standing guard there. I'm not sure why, but he won't leave."

The officer nodded at them. "Are you…"

"I'm her father," Mr. Nakahara shouted.

The officer opened the door letting him in.

Mr. Nakahara strode over to the bed, followed by his wife.

"Sunako," Mrs. Nakahara whispered, holding her hand to her mouth, "Oh my God."

"Who's he?" Obachan asked the officer, pointing at the man sleeping in the chair.

"Him? He's someone I worked with once. I don't know the connection, but he hasn't left her side since he found out about the accident."

"A name?"

"I can't tell you that," the officer said. "It's a very complicated situation."

"I want his name!"

"Ma'am—"

"Don't 'ma'am' me!" Obachan snapped.

"Kyoko," Mr. Nakahara said. "That's enough," holding his daughter's hand.

_The princess's parents, the King and Queen, had hurried to her side when the Duchess informed them of their daughter's plight._

_They found the knight and the princess's guards (the two princes and two squires) by her side. _

_There was a soldier as well, standing from afar. _

_The soldier had fought King Kira alongside the Knight three years ago. _

_Though he was unaware of the seriousness of the situation, he dared not leave the knight's side out of worry for his health…_

L woke up. The first thing he noticed were three people also sleeping in chairs. A hand was on his shoulder and he looked up.

"Matsuda?"

"We need to talk," he whispered, "hallway."

L stood and followed him out.

"Who is that girl? Why are you so concerned about her?"

"What are you going to do? Arrest me?"

"The only thing I can arrest you for right now, Ryuuzaki, is speeding, running a red light or two, and causing three collisions. And yet, here you are, at a hospital, staying beside a comatose teenager. Who is she?"

L glanced at the door. "If I tell you, will you add that to my offense record?"

"You might actually go to prison, L, depending on your answer. She's a minor—you're what? Twenty-seven? Twenty-eight?"

L was silent. "If I have to go to prison, fine, but all I care about right now is knowing that she's going to live."

Matsuda muttered under his breath. "Alright, I shouldn't do this, but you're going to be paying one colossal fine."

"Not like I don't have the money," L muttered.

Matsuda ignored him and wrote the fine. "And you're car'll have to be impounded."

"Whatever," L said. "I don't like driving anyway."

Matsuda handed the fine to L, who took it and, without even glancing at it, put it in his pocket. "So, all that aside," Matsuda said, "Who is she? Your girlfriend?"

"If I say yes, will you arrest me?" L answered.

Matsuda shook his head. "No, I'm not asking as an officer this time."

L sighed. "Yes. She's my girlfriend."

"Meet the parents yet?"

"No, but it looks like I'm about to," L said.

"L."

Matsuda and L looked down the hall.

Watari stood in the hallway. "There's been an emergency situation downtown; the police are requesting your assistance. Matsuda-san, you might want to join them too."

"Right."

L glanced through the door's window. "Give me a minute," he said, entering the room again. Carefully, he approached the bed.

He took Sunako's hand in his and stroked her head with the other. "I'll be back soon," he whispered, "As soon as I can. I promise you." He kissed her gently. "I'll be back."

L stood and walked out of the room.

_As the mourning party bowed their heads to the princess, the knight, his heart deep with sorrow, kissed her once before leaving with the soldier…_

The first thing Sunako noticed was a voice. _L? _Then she felt something press against her mouth. _What happened? _She flexed her fingers, feeling unease pass through her. She heard a door close. _L…L…L! L where are you?_

_

* * *

_

Well...it _IS_ called "Snow White"...I figured you'd figure it out--the heroine can't die in Snow White!


	10. Snow White

Sorry everyone! I posted the wrong thing for this chapter. Here's the right one ^^;

* * *

Chapter 10: Snow White

Mr. Nakahara woke to moaning. He opened his eyes and checked his watch. Four o'clock in the morning.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and glanced at his daughter. Sunako was stirring in her sleep.

Mr. Nakahara stared at her at first; he pressed a button, calling a nurse.

Ten minutes later, the nurse came in. "Has she woken up?"

"Almost," he whispered.

Sunako stirred again.

"L…" she mouthed.

The nurse approached her and examined her.

"This is remarkable," she whispered. "Not even the doctors thought that she was going to wake this soon…" she didn't finish voicing her thoughts. "Let her sleep. She'll wake on her own very soon at this point."

The nurse left and Mr. Nakahara watched his daughter. His vision blurred and he covered his face, trying to still his tears of relief.

"_NO!" Venita screamed, clutching her chest. "NO! NO! NO!! SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!"_

"_Think or hope what you may, true love can never be stayed," the Mirror said. "My answer remains and always remains thus: I can never tell a lie. Though Venita be fair and beautiful and valued by all the world, none will be as pretty as the princess who bears skin white as snow, hair black as ebony wood, and lips red as the reddest rose."_

"_Lies! Lies! LIES!!" Venita shrieked, collapsing to the ground still clutching her heart. "YOU'RE LYING!!"_

"_I pray thee, I am not. Venita thou hast lost thy beauty." The Mirror reflected Venita's true appearance:_

_Her skin was wrinkled and lined. Her cheeks were hollow. Her nails were yellow and cracked. Her nose was crooked. Her beautiful mane of hair was flimsy and thin. Her bosom sagged. Her perfect teeth were gone and what teeth she had left were yellow and cracked. _

_Venita screamed. Her voice was dry and cracked. She crawled away, shielding herself from the ugliness that was her true self._

"_No! NO!"_

_Venita's heart jolted and she clutched her chest tighter, digging her ugly nails into her leathery flesh. She forced herself to stand and ran towards the window, she climbed out and jumped to her death with an ear splitting shriek…_

Sunako opened her eyes. She opened and closed them, trying to adjust to the light. She rubbed her eyes. She could just barely lift her arm.

"Hey, love," a nurse said, standing over her. "How're you feeling?"

Sunako opened her mouth to speak. No sound came out. She wetted her lips. "Hurt," she croaked, "everywhere."

"Don't worry, honey," the nurse said. "I'll get you some medication. You're going to be just fine."

She left.

Sunako eased her head to the right. There was one chair, but no one in it. She eased her head to the left. Obachan and her parents were still asleep. Sunako reached over and gently touched her father. He woke. "Hey, Dad," she croaked.

"Shh," he said, "don't strain yourself too much, Sunako, okay?"

Sunako nodded. She looked at the ceiling again. _L…where are you? You said you weren't going to leave until the end of the year…_

_What if it's already gone?_

_No! It couldn't have!_

Sunako covered her eyes with both hands, trying to still her tear ducts. _L, where are you?_

L shook hands with the Chief.

"I can't believe you were here all these months," he said. "I'd ask you what you've been up to, but…"

"I'm still here for another few months. If you need my help, just call Watari," L's phone started to ring, "one moment," he said, answering it. "Yes?"

"I thought you'd like to know," Watari said, "Nakahara-san woke up this morning."

L tried to speak. "Thank you," he finally said. "I'll be there as soon as I can," he hung up. "Thank God," he said.

"Ryuuzaki-san?" Chief Yagami asked.

"Oh, his girlfriend got into an accident a week ago and was comatose," Matsuda blabbed. "Sounds to me like she just woke up."

"And you know this how?" the chief demanded.

L didn't stay, nor did he give Matsuda a chance to explain to the chief.

"You're driving," L snapped at Matsuda, dragging him to a police car.

Sunako had been eased up so she could be fed.

After her dad saw she was up, her mom and Obachan woke.

Obachan, who was always so strong, had broken down in tears and collapsed on the floor.

The door opened and the boys came in.

"Sunako-chan!" they said, sitting around the bed.

"You're awake!"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Don't strain yourself too much, Sunako-chan."

"Glad to see your up."

After them, Noi had come in. She was still bed ridden, but she was, unlike Sunako, allowed to walk around now. The moment Noi saw Sunako, she broke down.

"I'm sorry, Sunako-chan," Noi said, sitting on Sunako's bed and hugging her. "I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have taken you out shopping!"

"Noi, it's not your fault. And I'm alright, so don't cry anymore. Please?" Sunako said.

Noi looked at her.

"A true lady never shows her tears. They're jewels that no one should ever see. Right, Obachan."

"Oh, hush," Obachan said, having regained her ability to stand. But she did not, in the least, stop crying.

Sunako's classmates filed in, one by one.

Nana, Nene, and Nono hugged her individually, trying to be careful of her ribs.

Tomao and Machiko also came.

Sunako talked to them as best she could, trying to relax as she talked to her friends and relatives.

She looked at the door every so often, especially when someone came or went.

Around noon, she looked again.

He was standing in the doorway, staring at her.

"L," she whispered with a smile.

He approached the group and everyone turned to him.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Mr. Nakahara demanded, standing in his way.

"Dad!"

L bowed to Mr. Nakahara. "I'm Ryuuzaki Yamato," he said after he straightened.

Mr. Nakahara glowered at him.

"And how do you know my daughter?"

L didn't back down. "I love her."

The room silenced.

The boys looked at Sunako.

Noi bit her lip and Sunako averted her gaze.

Kyouhei was about to open his mouth, but Takenaga silenced him with a look.

"So that's why you were worried about Sunako being near Sensei?" he whispered to Noi.

Noi nodded. "At first, yeah, but Sunako seemed so happy, I couldn't help feeling happy for her when they started dating."

"How long?" Ranmaru asked.

"A little over a month," Sunako admitted, "Almost a month and a half, I think."

Kyouhei looked away, shaking his head.

"Mark me, kid," Mr. Nakahara growled at L, "if you do anything to my daughter, I'll kill you."

L shrugged. "I'll certainly deserve it."

With that, Mr. Nakahara and L shook hands.

Kyouhei looked at Sunako, "You sure about him?"

Sunako nodded. "I am."

Kyouhei shrugged, not meeting Sunako's eye. "That's good enough for me, I guess. If you're happy, then I'll leave it be."

The group glanced at Kyouhei nervously—this was…so unlike him.

"Thank you," Sunako said, "For understanding, Kyouhei."

"I don't, but whatever."

L approached Sunako and kissed her hands. "Thank God," he whispered. "There is a God."

"Of course there is," Mrs. Nakahara agreed. "Now, Yamato-san, we'd like to talk to you."

L glanced over at Mrs. Nakahara and Obachan.

Both had supposedly innocent smiles on their faces.

"Sunako-chan, your family's scary," he muttered.

"Tell me something I don't know," Sunako agreed.

L kissed her forehead and went to her mother and aunt.

The nurse came in. "That's IT!" she shouted. "This isn't McDonald's! Get out! All of you—OUT!"

The group filed out one by one.

L kissed the crown of her head before leaving with the group.

~Seven Years Later~

L Lawliet tiptoed down the hall. He was glad he insisted on soft carpets, even if Sunako said that Chihiro could make a mess of them sooner or later and it'd be a pain to clean.

L, first, looked in the nursery.

Chihiro was fast asleep in her crib. Sunako, apparently, had gone to quiet the baby before he came home…

At three o'clock in the morning.

He entered the room and kissed the crown of Sunako's head. Sunako stirred. "Wha…L?"

"Hey, love. How is she?"

Sunako stretched. "I had to change her at…midnight…gods, I'm sore."

L kissed her again, helping her out of the chair.

Sunako headed to bed in the Master bedroom across the hall.

Before joining her, L stood over the crib and smiled down at his baby girl.

Chihiro stirred and whimpered. She opened her eyes and recognized L. She rubbed her eyes and reached for him.

L picked her up and sat in the recliner…

When Sunako woke the next morning, she went to see if L ever made it out of the nursery.

She shook her head, staring at him, in the recliner, Chihiro drooling on his shirt.

_Better go make breakfast, _she thought, heading for the kitchen.

_**And they lived happily ever after…**_

_**The End…**_


End file.
